The Dragonborn Series - Memories of Hrongar
by TheNakedGinger
Summary: 2nd installment in my series, Clyde (pre-Dragonborn) reflects on his first visit to Whiterun where he met Hrongar. Their intimacy is slow to start. Slash. M/M. No sex, but some masturbation.


**The Dragonborn Series**

**Memories of Hrongar**

**Disclaimer: The Elder Scrolls franchise is owned by Bethesda and I do not own any rights to their lore or characters. While most characters are newly created, just using their universe, and reference to a character or place is all theirs. Please play their games, they are amazing.**

**Author's Note: This is story number 2 for me. I'm really into the ES universe right now but will likely focus a bit on non-copyrighted stuff for a bit. Let me know if you like it or what I could have done better. I appreciate praise and feedback, always. Enjoy ;)**

**Contact: email me anytime at TheNakedGinger **

The fire had grown large over the past hour, supplied by the fresh wood he had gathered. The game he had killed earlier had been cut, cleaned, cooked, and consumed. It wasn't the best meal he'd had, but it was the nourishment he'd need to continue South towards Falkreath.

The Dragonborn laid back onto his makeshift sleeping mat, cuddled near the flames. He felt the warm light bathe his skin underneath the cool, night sky. Clyde looked up at the stars. He used his mind's eye to imagine looking down at himself from above. From the sight of a firefly.

Clyde was fit and ferocious. It tended to come with the rank of Dragonborn since fighting an ancient creature the size of the house required some strength. While his sword was like a second arm, he had developed an appreciation and almost-mastery of the art of Magika too. The past few years have molded him into a God of physical stature and Philosopher of mental capacity.

He continued his meditation.

He saw himself lying on his back staring back up into the sky. The orange light cascaded over his mostly-naked body and the rest was cast in dark purple shadow. He only kept on his fur bracers since the strap was so damn finicky and his animal hide loincloth to keep his intimate parts clean from dirt. Clyde preferred fewer garments on; both on him, and others.

He expanded his view point to that of a bird. Clyde was now a tiny pink rat in size, sprawled next to a candle-light amongst the field. Darkness all but surrounded him other than a lake a few paces East, reflecting the pale moonlight from above.

Clyde focused and reigned back his horizon even further, zooming out as much as he could imagine. He outlined the border of Skyrim in his mind. Noted the key points of interest and cities he had visited recently. As he focused on his own whereabouts, Clyde estimated he wasn't too far from Whiterun.

"Whiterun…" Clyde whispered aloud. He rapidly zoomed back into himself and opened his eyes to meet the stars above.

It had been a while since he had been back to visit. Clyde couldn't recall where his true home was. Much of his past was a blur if not entirely blank. However, Whiterun was the first major city he had adventured to back before he knew what power laid inside him. He even had a small house there but it had never been a home, at least for a long while.

At one time he may have happily retreated there, to forge steal or bake bread, and just live a simple life… with him. But that dream had disappeared the day Hrongar died. The pain took a long time to get past, but Clyde was in a better place now. He could look back on the happy memories he had and relish in those without spiraling down into the bad.

"Hrongar, you Nordic stud.." He chuckled to himself. The memory of his first visit to Whiterun came rushing back into view. The thoughts began to stir the Dragonborn's cock as they came. He placed his hand on his chest and dragged it down towards his rising member, below the animal fur. Groping himself, he traveled back in time within his mind, to Whiterun. To Hrongar.

\- - - Fade a few years back - - -

The caravan had arrived at Whiterun in the late afternoon and his business had been made clear back at Riverwood. "Get to the Jarl! Tell him of the dragon attack!" While Clyde wasn't happy to share he was about to be executed, regardless of how unjust it was, he knew he had to prepare this nation for the rediscovered threat, of dragons…

Once the guards had actually let Clyde in to see the Jarl, the conversations didn't start off too well. Disbelief and suspicion was the leading aroma in the room, and the Jarl needed time to discuss with his trusted few. That was when Clyde first met Hrongar. Clyde himself didn't identify with a certain sexual orientation and couldn't remember any previous lovers. He imagined he simply could like and love anyone, regardless of gender or race. However, for the time, he tended to keep his male interests slightly hidden, aware that it was a rare interest if not taboo.

It was hard to keep his adoration towards Hrongar much of a secret though. Clyde back then had lacked the confidence that comes with knowing you're the strongest man to walk the land and his 'game' was obvious and poorly done. He could barely create full sentences when Hrongar was looking at him and so he tried to avoid eye contact with the red-headed Nord as much as he could.

When he did slip some glances, he imprinted the images in his mind.

Hrongar was a massive man. Taller than Clyde by a half-foot and a bit thicker, he was a proportion bigger in every way. His shoulders were broad, neck was thick, chest was large, biceps bulged, hips wide, legs powerful, and butt incredible.

The Nord kept a closely shaved head but the dark red hair was stubbled across his skull. He had a goatee that hung about four inches from his face, but it was tied closely to avoid a bushy look. His face was chiseled with hard features. His jaw was massive and his thin lips spread wide on his mug. His nose was as broad as his shoulders and powerfully thick.

Everything about him screamed 'barbarian.' Except, his eyes. They were so kind. Beautiful. Caring. His light brown eyes were so sensitive, against all the rough and tough features, that it made Hrongar unique among the muscled men of the sword.

The two features that captivated Clyde most though, was the man's incredibly long great sword that easily weighed 50 pounds and the unique red face-paint Hrongar adorned himself with. Two large red smears appeared blood-like and were wiped across his eyes and cheek. Clyde was certain it was only dye, but it completed the barbarian picture.

The Jarl stated he would need a few days to seek council and gather his own reports. Since the specifics about Clyde's history were unknown even to him, the Jarl required him to be guarded here in the keep until they got to the bottom of this. Translation, "we don't trust you and want to keep an eye on you." He was a decent liar and professed it was for Clyde's own safety. Clyde complied and bought the lie publicly, knowing full-well that if his story wasn't corroborated he may end up back on the chopping block.

"Hrongar," the Jarl said, "please take our friend Clyde, here, to one of the spare rooms. Have one our guardsmen stationed with him for protection."

"Aye, brother." His voice was deep and a pure Nordic stereotype. Clyde melted a little more.

"And Clyde, do enjoy your stay. If you need anything let my brother know and he'll be happy to oblige." The Jarl nodded with that, which Clyde assumed was his way of ending the conversation, and walked off with his two councilors.

"This way, then." Hrongar said, and titled his head towards stairs to the right. Clyde happily followed but didn't attempt to speak. He didn't trust himself to maintain his charisma and frankly enjoyed the view of Hrongar from behind. The armor he wore was thick with fur and chainmail, but it still managed to sway a little with each step, bumped up by the meaty flesh below.

They got to the room a minute later and Hrongar nodded to a guard standing near the door. He was in full armor with a helm, so Clyde couldn't make out much but it was clear the man was thinner than both Clyde or Hrongar. Back then Clyde was less defined, but was still a strong, filed-out fellow.

"This is Kah-lyde," Hrongar's emphasis on the 'Kah' sound was overdone with his accent. "You'll be keeping him.. safe, while he's with us. Come to me with anything, understood?" The guard didn't speak, but instead stood up to attention and nodded. "Good, then," Hrongar finished.

Opening the door to the room, Hrongar led Clyde in. He shut the door behind them. The room was nothing impressive, but it had a full bed, two oil lamps, and a small bookshelf filled mostly with, what looked like, historical texts.

"You've missed dinner for the 'eve but I can fetch some meat or bread if you'd like." Hrongar said.

"Oh no, no. I'm fine. Thank you." Clyde stuttered a bit more than he'd have liked.

"You seem nervous, the-one-called 'Kah-lyde.' If your story of dragons is true, you have nothing to fear."

Clyde obviously didn't plan on sharing the true source of his nerves was the hulking, gorgeous Nord in front of him. "You have not seen a dragon then, to say there is nothing to fear."

"Legends and stories cannot harm you."

Clyde furrowed his brow. "You don't believe me, then?"

"If a dragon flew North as you say, we would have heard of it by some other source. I'm not as smart as my brother or his counselors, but I can see when someone is hiding something."

Hrongar moved closer to Clyde, who instinctively backed up until he felt wall behind him. Hrongar approached until their chests met. He looked down into Clyde's eyes, squinting in disbelief at his new guest. Clyde wanted to feel frightened or anger, but all he became was horny.

When Hrongar spoke his words had heat to them due to the closeness of his mouth. If Clyde were braver and didn't mind a few broken teeth in response, he could have leaned up and kissed him.

"I know you are hiding something, Kah-lyde. And you better hope it's nothing that would give me reason to kill you."

'I guess it depends on your stance on sleeping with another man,' Clyde sarcastically thought.

Hrongar continued, getting even closer. "You see, I am not a man, but a weapon. When I am unsheathed and pointed towards my enemies, they fall."

'Oh, how I'd love to unsheathe you Hrongar. And I would definitely fall to my knees,' the thoughts continued.

He stayed inches away from Clyde's face for a few seconds before backing up. "I will see you at dawn." With that, Hrongar left the room, closing the door behind him. The sound of the door locking was extremely evident.

"Well," Clyde said to himself quietly, "I think he likes me." The sarcasm was thick and Clyde was convinced his most optimistic future with Hrongar would be tolerance and the likely future would be death by his hands.

After the past few days though, Clyde was ready for sleep quickly and was out moments after hitting the pillow.

\- - - The memory jumps - - -

The next few days were stale. The food was good, the castle and town were nice, the market was lively, but Clyde knew full well that he was a prisoner without shackles. He couldn't leave town. He had to be escorted everywhere. He had no idea how long he would remain a 'guest.' The worst though, was that he hadn't gotten another chance to talk with Hrongar.

Clyde would pass him in the halls of the castle or see him out in the courtyard with his guardsmen but Clyde had no reason to go up and say hello. The man thought he was a liar, a criminal, maybe even a murderer. 'Who knows…?' Clyde thought to himself.

However, on the fourth day, things heated up. Slightly.

Clyde asked his 'escort' if he could go bathe in the nearby stream. The last full-wash he'd had was a few days before he arrived in Whiterun, back in Riverwood, and he was due. The guard agreed and began to walk him in the direction after he grabbed new linens. When they approached the grand, front doorway, Hrongar crossed paths with them, coming back in from training it appeared. He eyed the linens.

"Where is this one going now?" Hrongar asked the guard.

The man tensed up and mechanically reported back, "To the river to bathe, sir. I'll have him there and back."

Hrongar's eyes swung over to meet Clyde's, who immediately averted his gaze. Hrongar smirked and replied, "No need, I'll do it. I was planning on a bath myself. Let me get some fresh garments."

Clyde's focused zipped right back to Hrongar, his eyes wide, but Hrongar wasn't looking. He clapped the guy on this shoulder as he passed to get his things. The guard mentioned something like, "it'll just take him a moment" but the words didn't connect with Clyde. Too much was running through his mind.

When Hrongar returned he mentioned to Clyde that they'd be taking his horse down. It was a bit of a walk and he preferred to not get sweaty on the walk back after getting a good scrub. The idea of Hrongar naked anywhere near Clyde was a lot to handle. Now that they were sharing a horse, Clyde thought he was goner.

He saddled up behind Hrongar on his brown steed. Clyde didn't have any armor on, just some leather and cloth, so his growing erection was difficult to hide. The bump of the horse as he trotted, combined with holding onto Hrongar's waist, was giving him a massive hard on. He tried to give space between them on the saddle, but the vibration kept bringing him squashed against his back.

Either Hrongar couldn't feel Clyde's cock rubbing up against his lower back or he didn't mind. Clyde guessed the former given the thick furs wrapped around Hrongar's mid-region.

When they got near the river, which was secluded currently, Clyde quickly dismounted and hastily walked towards the water. He didn't want Hrongar to see his unrestrained boner. Quickly stripping, he charged into the water past his chest to hide it. The water was cold at first but Clyde didn't mind. The mild rapids hid or at least distorted his erection to a passable state and that's all he cared about currently.

In fact, Clyde was so focused on trying to determine if his hard cock was visible that he didn't notice Hrongar until he approached the water. Clyde had missed his stripping session but got a full frontal view of the fire-haired Nord descend towards him.

As horny as Clyde was, he couldn't help but focus on the man's cock. It was soft, obviously, but surprisingly thick in it's sleeping state. It sloped out and over his balls which were of average size but tightly bunched in the cool air and cooler water rising up his legs. His cock was wreathed by a large, red-brown bush that fanned out onto his monstrous thighs.

As quickly as he saw it though, the gorgeous cock was lost to the water. Luckily, the rest of Hrongar was still a sight to see for Clyde. The red-brown pubic hair kept it's reddish-brown color but thinned as it grew up his stomach onto his chest. Hrongar's abs were not clearly defined but based off the size of his pecs and arms, it was clear there was incredible strength below the thing layer of fat keeping his stomach warm.

On each chest sat round, pink nipples that were calling out to Clyde. Soon enough his stomach was below the surface as well and Clyde was only left to see the strong chest of this man and his hard, handsome face.

"Too cold for yeh'?" Hrongar asked as he approached.

By the time Clyde actually 'heard' what Hrongar had said and replied, they were just an arms-length away from each other. "It's not bad. I'm about used to it already."

"Ay, you may have Northern blood in those veins. Where'd yeh' say yeh' were from again?" Hrongar raised an eyebrow.

"You know I don't remember. I wish you would start trusting me. If I truly was lying I would have tried to escape by now." Clyde was trying to act upset, but his lust for the man in front of him was winning and his feigned frustration was obvious.

"Yeh've got to earn yer' trust with me lad. Nothin' in this world is free. Even criminals pay the price in time, steel, or soul."

"The guilt route isn't going to work on me Hrongar. I've told you the truth as I know it. I wouldn't lie to you."

"OH! Yeh' wouldn't now?" Hrongar asked, raising the other brow with a smile. Clyde was confused and worried at the excitement in his voice. "Well then, let me ask yeh' some questions."

"That doesn't mean I can't have secrets," Clyde quickly added.

"I spose we all have secrets." His eyes shrank back to seriousness for a moment and he looked out past Clyde, like he was lost in a thought. He quickly returned to his more casual expression though. "But if yeh' want someone to trust 'yeh, sometimes yeh' gotta let him in a bit."

The words threw a few choice images into Clyde's mind. Hrongar smiled at Clyde's reaction. 'Did he mean what I think he meant? No, there's no way. Is there? Can he read my mind?! Shit shit shit.' Clyde thought.

"Okay," Clyde finally said after a moment. "Ask."

"We'll start with an easy one then, eh? Why'd yeh' get a boner on the ride here?"

'EASY ONE?!' Clyde screamed in his head! The sole thing he had been trying to hide for the past thirty minutes was no more a secret than how many eyes he had. Apparently Hrongar had noticed his erection on the ride over. 'Did he just not care? Or… did he care more than I could hope for?' Clyde thought.

He steadily answered a half truth. "Horses aren't familiar to me yet, and the bumping of him trotting us over here was accidentally stimulating. It's been a while for me, you see." He hoped that would work.

"How long?" Hrongar asked. He began to rub his skin, rinsing away dirt and sweat from the days. Clyde couldn't help but watch as they spoke but he tried to bathe as well to make it less obvious.

"How long since I've been on a horse?"

"I don't think that's what yeh' were talking about."

'He's smarter than I thought.' Clyde thought.

"I honestly couldn't say. I remember what sex was like, I think. But was it a month ago, a year, more? I'm not sure."

"That's unfortunate, to not know."

"What about for you?" Clyde turned it back to him, hoping for some juicy details.

"The questions are mine, Kah-lyde. My trust is not an unknown."

"Trust is a two-way street." Clyde responded, a little more frustrated than he meant it to be.

Hrongar sized him up for a moment, skeptical to answer, wondering if this stranger would use something against him or somehow get an upper hand with anything he might say. Cautiously, he spoke. "Never, technically."

"NEVER?!" Clyde yelled.

"Quiet down before I slay yeh' here and be done with it!" Hrongar was angry.

"Sorry, sorry. I didn't mean to offend you Hrongar. I can't even remember if I've had sex, so I guess we're even there. Why not though, if you don't mind me asking? I'm sure folks fawn over you." Clyde stopped bathing for a minute.

*sigh* Hrongar let out. He arched his back and rubbed either his lower back or butt. Clyde imagined him rubbing his lower back and butt instead. Hrongar answered, "A part of it is the way of our family, yeh' must save yeh'self for yeh' wife and she you. But my brother was always destined to be Jarl since he is elder and so I never worried about marriage for the sake of our house."

Clyde was surprised at the amount Hrongar was willing to share. "And you were never curious?"

"Curious?! Aye! My cock's been curious well before my mind." He let out a hearty laugh. "But I've tended my life to a different field, if yeh' will. My sword is my woman and my armor my lover."

"Not quite the same I imagine." Clyde was a little down that Hrongar spoke of female lovers in fantasy. His disappointment clear in his tone, but was mistaken for pity.

"Don't feel too sad for me mate. My hand's done me just fine on lonely nights. He's the best lover. Knows all the right moves. Always in the mood. Perfect partnership." Another hearty laugh, but with this one he clapped Clyde on the shoulder.

The talked a while longer about random things like swordsmanship, ale, horses, mountains, and dragons. Hrongar was beginning to trust Clyde after the past days and no incident. A truly guilty man would have tried to run by now indeed. He wasn't sure about the dragons story still, perhaps a mind-control spell gone wrong. That would also explain the amnesia. But for now, he just knew that Clyde wasn't malice and wanted to apologize.

"Kah-lyde, yeh're not a bad guy, yeh' know that?"

"I've been trying to tell you that for days," he sarcastically said. They both laughed.

"Yeh' almost done here?" The cold was starting to sink in. Clyde was happy for it though, as it brought his little solider to back to resting position.

"I think so."

"Actually, could yeh' do me a favor and get my back? I'm not as limber as I used to be. Some war injuries, yeh' know?"

Clyde's eyes budged a little and he swallowed hard. He wanted to touch him since the first moment he saw this Nordic God but he wanted to hide any excitement in his voice. So instead of just jumping on top of him, he replied with a steady "Um, sure. I guess."

Hrongar turned around and leaned his head down a bit. He pointed and said, "around here," but the point was so vague he could have been pointing back to town. Clyde was fine with the creative liberty.

He placed his hands, at first timidly, onto Hrongar's upper back near his shoulders. He brought some water up and rubbed firmly against the flesh before him. Hrongar let out a deep sigh. Clyde was nervous to move farther, as much as he wanted to, but Hrongar read his mind.

"Go lower."

"Oh, okay." Clyde's hands dipped below the water onto the center of his back. His rough strokes started focused on Hrongar's actual back, but he got more and more ambitious. His hands would edge further to one side, and then return to the center. Further down south, and then return slightly lower than where they started. When his movements brought him to just above Hrongar's ass, Clyde cleared his throat, "Is this good?"

The sighs and moans from Hrongar had been telling Clyde that, Yes, this is indeed good. Hrongar simply just complied with an "Mm-hmm" and let Clyde continue his work. He kept trying to get the nerve to actually place a hand, a finger, anything, onto Hrongar's ass but couldn't. Instead he kneaded his arms further and further to each side.

At the point that Clyde realized his hands were on both sides of Hrongar's hips and rounding the corner to the front of his groin-region, Clyde became aware his hard on was back when it ever so slightly grazed Hrongar's ass. 'Oh fuck!' Clyde yelled in his head and immediately retracted his hands as he stepped back. He hoped to high heaven Hrongar hadn't felt that.

"Done already?" Hrongar asked as he turned around.

Clyde attempted to hide his shock. "Yeah, Hrongar. You seem pretty clean to me now. We should probably get back soon." Clyde wasn't ready to get out of the water just yet, but he couldn't think of another reason to jump away so quick.

"Well thanks Kah-lyde. That felt great. My muscles have definitely needed a relaxing massage like that. What me to do yeh'?"

Clyde's eyes bulged again. 'Did he seriously just say that?'

"No, no I'm fine. I think I got my back already."

"Ah, well. The offer stands." Smile. "I appreciate it." He opened his arms wide, looking for a hug it seemed. Clyde panicked.

"Don't mention it, really. I was happy to help." he took another step back.

"C'mere! At least let me thank yeh' with a hug."

The idea of Hrongar hugging him would have been a fantasy any other time. But knowing that his erection would not only be revealed, but rubbing up against Hrongar's own cock would likely end in Clyde being very dead either by blade or by embarrassment. He took another step back as Hrongar took a step forward, "No need, friend. It really wasn't a big deal."

"Playing hard to get are yeh'? I'm fine with a little game of 'catch'" He smiled maliciously.

Clyde made a tiny 'eep' sound and turned to swim away but Hrongar's reach was far and they only started a few feet away. Hrongar grabbed onto his side and one arm, pulling him in backwards into a bear hug. "What, are you afraid of a little hug from me?"

He couldn't speak. Clyde was paralyzed first in fear and then in lust. He sank into Hrongar's arms and felt his warm skin layered onto his entire back-side. His nerves focused their attention on Hrongar's soft cock pressed up against his butt cheek.

"Thank yeh'. Now was that so bad?"

"Noo…" was all Clyde could manage. He didn't mind how slow and romantic it came out either.

"Didn't think so." Hrongar kept his arms on Clyde. "Now then, for trying to run from me though.." Before he finished the sentence he dunked Clyde under the water.

He quickly resurfaced and turned, pretending to be upset but still reeling from their embrace. "You ass!"

"Yeh' shouldn't 've run. Yeh' better listen to me from now on, dragon-seer." He made a poor emulation of a dragon with his hands, flapping it's big wings with his fingers.

"Shut your mouth, you oversized, red bear!" and he splashed water back at Hrongar.

"Ohh, yeh' little shit." He wiped his face free from the water and chased after Clyde, who anticipated the chase and got a head start swimming towards land.

"Dragons are faster than bears, mate!" Clyde called out behind him. He knew he was a faster swimmer than Hrongar and a moment later was wading towards the sand, convinced he'd gotten away. He was only ankle-deep when contact was made.

Hrongar had tackled into Clyde and planted him firmly into the wet sand. Clyde desperately tried to wiggle away but Hrongar, clearly stronger, was able to flip him over and pin his arms above his head. The adrenaline was pumping in both men's bodies.

Hrongar sat on top of Clyde's stomach and brought his face just an inch away. His expression was entirely serious. "Too bad dragons don't exist. Looks like the bear wins."

A moment of awkward silence, and then Hrongar bursts into laughter. "Thought yeh' were faster did yeh'?" He let Clyde's hands go so he could lean back and let out a loud, growling guffaw. Clyde laughed too but was all too aware of their current physical situation.

Hrongar and him were both connected and both completely nude. Hrongar's large ass sat square on Clyde's stomach and his cock resting neatly on his lower chest. It was staring right at Clyde and he was staring back. There was still a few inches of water surrounding them and helped camouflage any subtle touching, but the tip of Clyde's still-erect penis was grazing Hrongar's butt.

'Please don't notice' Clyde pleaded.

"Well I'm satisfied. I won! Now I gotta get this mud off me though." Hrongar went to get off Clyde but due to his straddling position, he leaned back into a squat to rise. As he did so though, he bent Clyde's dick up and back to hug Hrongar's lower back. Leaning fully, backwards against him. He noticed.

Hrongar stood up but looked down through his legs to Clyde's pushing cock. Clyde instinctively shot his hands down to cover himself but couldn't manage to hide all of him. Hrongar's expression wasn't disgust or anger though, it was relatively blank.

"Eh, no need covering up mate. It's just us. Plus yeh've nothing to be ashamed of. Yeh've got a nice cock there." He finished his sentence and then walked a bit into the water to rinse off the sandy-mud.

'That's it?' Clyde thought. 'No outrage. No anger. Or even the other end, no lust or attraction?' Clyde got the hint then and there that Hrongar was a very open, and understanding guy, but wasn't into him or any guy for that matter. He was a straight bear who just assumed or expected boners to happen sometimes.

Clyde walked a few paces in another direction to rinse off as his member started to wane. He was happy that he had a clearer picture of what to expect from Hrongar after today. They rinsed off in silence.

"But it's not as nice as mine, of course." Hrongar said while exiting the water.

"Hmm?" Clyde inquired, turning around to follow Hrongar towards their clothes and the horse.

"Yeh're cock. It's nice, but mine's better."

Clyde laughed, legitimately just taken off-guard by the comment. "Oh you think so, huh?"

"I know so. A bear's cock is huge as I'm sure yeh know." They dressed as they spoke.

"Well I think even a baby dragon cock would beat a bear cock any day."

"Legends are only good for stories. I speak truth in my words," Hrongar proudly said.

Clyde was amused and happy he found someone he considered a friend in this new life. "Well from what I've seen, you do have a bear cock. A cub's that is!" Clyde laughed aloud.

Hrongar joined in at the quip. "Hey now, even a cub's packing some good meat. But yeh' haven't seen my cock angry, so yeh've no idea what I'm packin'" He grabbed his junk through his linen trousers and shook his fist a little.

"I saw enough of you to be pretty sure. Plus, yours should come with a fire-warning!" Clyde chuckled at the red-headed joke.

"Sayin' I'm hot then, eh?" He smirked with a raised brow.

"What? No, I uhh… Your hair is red, so…" Clyde stumbled through an explanation.

Hrongar guffawed loudly, "I'm messing with yeh'! You're so easy to screw with!"

They finished dressing and headed back towards town. On the ride back Clyde was able to keep his little guy sleeping, but that night the images and sensations blazed through his mind. He touched himself in ways that felt familiar, and some that felt all new. One hand stroking his cock with images of Hrongar searing his eyelids and one hand teasing his ass imagining things other than fingers exploring his hole.

He came before entering himself and fell fast asleep. It was the first time he came to the image of a man that he could remember, but it wouldn't be the last. Tomorrow brought a new dawn and an unexpected opportunity for Clyde and Hrongar.

\- - - Back to present day - - -

Clyde continued to stroke himself by the fire. He wanted to move further into the fantasy but he couldn't hold himself back. The memory of when he first saw Hrongar naked is one of the clearest that he has.

He pumped his cock faster, remembering the feeling of Hrongar's soft cock on his chest. The feeling of his own hard cock rubbing against Hrongar's ass while he pinned him down. The light touches were enough to set him off. It was his first sexual memory he had, that he could remember, and with the only man he ever loved.

He came to the memory of Hrongar's face alone. The broad features, harsh red paint, stubbled scalp and face, but sweet, kind, rich eyes. Hrongar mouthed Clyde's name as he erupted three heavy spurts all over himself. Clyde moaned out loud for the empty field around him.

He lay, panting on the ground, catching his breath. With two fingers he scraped his cum off his chest and wiped it onto the grass near him. He rolled onto his side and stared into the fire as his eyelids got heavy.

"Hrongar…" he whispered. "What I wouldn't give to have you back…"


End file.
